goku y rini en la epoca feudal
by sebku ssj3
Summary: despues de derrotar a los dragones malignos goku es llevado por shenlong a la epoca feudal ahi conoce a rini como terminara esto descubranlo


No soy dueño de dbz,sailor moon y inuyasha

Capitulo 1

Los encuentros

Bulma:que raro nosotros no hemos llamado a shenlong

Gohan:es cierto nunca hemos experimentado esto

Shenlong:ponte de pie goku OBEDECEME

Milk:que bueno que estas bien goku

Goku:hola ha que bien es shenlong lo ves pude acabar con todos

Shenlong:espero que sepas porque los muertos resucitaron

Goku:eso paso porque las esferas del dragon comensaron a deteriorarse verdad

Shenlong:no puedo permitir que sigan usando las esferas del dragon para su beneficio entonces me marchare junto con ellas

Goku:de acuerdo shenlong lo único que te pido es cumplas mi ultimo deseo

Shenlong:de acuerdo dimelo

Goku:mucha gente inocente murió acausa de los dragones maligno del androide super 17 y baby poreso te pido que revivas a toda esa gente que murió sin embargo la tierra sufrio barios daños y queremos que porfavor los repares

Hubo un silecio después

Shenlong:de acuerdo

Giru:giru giru giru

Pan:giru

Giru:pan peligro pan peligro per giru quiere mucho a pan

Goku:muchas gracias shenlong

Shenlong:es hora de irnos goku

Hubo otro silencio

Goku:ya nos vamos tan pronto shenlong

Shenlong:sube goku

Goku:bueno tengo que irme

Vegeta:kakaroto oye espera vas a entrenar kakoroto no me digas que

Goku:shhh hasta luego vegeta adiós a todos

Milk:espera goku al menos dime a donde vas

Goten:ya veras que regresara cuando le de hambre por cierto mama que haras para cenar

Milk:are salamandras asadas a la montaña pouz

Goten:ha ese es mi platillo favorito

Bulma:bueno nos tenemos que ir

Uub:si amigos cuídense

Goten:vomos mama para que nos hagas ese delicioso banquete

MIENTRASTANTO CON GOKU

Goku:oye shenlong podemos visitar algunos lugares

OMITIRE UN POCO ESTA PARTE

Goku fue al infierno donde se había quedado piccolo

Piccolo:goku tu estas

Goku:discúlpame piccolo si nunca te pague los favores prometo que nunca te olvidare

Piccolo:enano

LUEGOS FUE A LA CASA DEL MAESTRO ROSHI

AHÍ KRILIN Y GOKU TUVIERON UN PEQUEÑO CONVATE

:goku dale las gracias ha shenlong

EN OTRA DIMENSION

Serena:hoigan chicas ustedes cuando conseguirán novio

Amy:serena porque dices eso

Serena:es la verdad yo soy la única con novio

Rini:yo todavía no me enamorado cabeza de albóndiga

Serena:rini respétame bueno dejando esto aun lado tenemos que irnos adiós a todos

JUSTO CUANDO SE IBAN HA IR SALIO UNA LUZ Y ABSORBIO A RINI

Rini: ayúdenme

Serena:sujetate fuerte chicas ayúdenme

Chiscas:si

Rini:no puedo respirar

LA LUZ HABIA ABSORBIDO HA RINI

Serena:no mi hija

CON GOKU

Goku:ha donde vamos shenlong

Shenlong:ha un lugar de paz y tranquilidad donde antes habitaba los demonios y goku sujetate porque vas acaer en picada

Goku:espera que

Shenlong:llegamos goku suerte

GOKU ATREVESO EL PORTAL PERO CUANDO IBA CAYENDO TAMBIEN SALIO OTRO PORTAL RINI VIA CAYENDO AL LADO ENTONCES COMO LOS DOS IBAN CAYENDO EN PICADA SE CHOCARON Y CAYERON EN RESIDENSIA HIGURASHI

Kagome:que fue eso

Inuyasha:nose vamos a ver

Kagomme:si

AFUERA SE ENCONTRABAN 2 CRATERS GIGANTESCOS LA FAMILIA HIGURASHI CON INUYASHA Y ALPARECER EN CADA UNO ENCONTRARON 2 NIÑOS

Inuyasha:miren son 2 niños

Kagome:inuyasha sacalos y traelos adentro pronto

Inuyasha:si

CUANDO ENTRARON LOS ARECOSTARON A CADA UNO EN UNA CAMA

Inuyahsa:no responden no me sorprende que estén muertos

Kagome:inuyasha abajo

Inuyasha:agggggg

Kagome:inuyahsa no hagas otro comentario asi o te ira peor entendiste

Inuyasha:si

LUEGO GOKU COMENSO A DESPERTAR

Goku:donde estoy

Kagome:que bueno despertaste

Goku:que paso

Inuyasha:te estrellaste contra el suelo y aun estas vivo

Goku:mmmm gracias

ENTONCES GOKU VIO A LA NIÑA DE PELO ROSADO Y DIJO

Goku:que la paso ha la niña

Kagome:ha lo mismo que tu te estrllaste aquí

Goku:ha ya veo pobre

LUEGO RINI EMPESO HA DESPERTAR

Rini:quienes son ustedes

Kagome:no te asustes te encontramos tirada y te tragimos aquí al igual que ha este niño por cierto como se llaman

Goku:yo soy son goku

Rini:yo soy rini tsukino

Kagome:encantada de conocerlos soy kagome higurashi y el es inuyasah

Goku:vaya inuyasha se nota muy fuerte

Inuyasha: si soy fuerte quieres probar

Goku claro que si

ENTONCES LOS DOS SALIERON A FUERA

Goku:muy bien atácame

Inuyasha:bien

ASI EMPESARON GOKU ESQUIVAVA LOS GOLPES Y LOS ATAQUES RINI Y KAGOME MIRAVAN SORPRENDIDAS POR LA VELOCIDAD DE GOKU

Rini:increíble

Kagome:nadie había esquivado los golpes de inuyasha sin vivir para contarlos incluso ya utiliso todas sus técnicas

Inuyasha bien niño me has hecho enfadar no podras ahora contra mi ni contra colmillo de acero

Goku:valla que espada tan grande

Inuyasha:toma esto viento cortante

PERO GOKU RECIBIO EL ATAQUE TODOS PENSARON QUE GOKU PERDIO PERO NO FUE ASI EL ATAQUE NO LE HISO NADA ESTO ERA MUY ATERRADOR

Goku:lo ves no me hiso daño

Inuyasha:es lo que veo entonces tu no estas luchando con toda tu fuerza verdad

Goku:asi es tengo 5 transformaciones

Inuyasha:muestralas

Goku:enserio quieren verla

Kagome/rini/inuyasha:si

Goku:estabien

Goku:1 esto es un ssj

Kagome/rini/inuyasha:si

Goku:luego esto es un ssj 2

Kagome/rini/inuyasha:si

Goku:haaaaaaa esto es un ssj3

Kagome/rini/inuyasha:t t t tu pelo se puso muy largo

HUBO UNA GRAN LUZ LUEGO VIERON HA UN SER ALTO CON COLA

Goku:esto es un ssj4

Kagome/rini/inuyasha:enserio eres tu goku p po porque cambio tu voz

Goku:si por supuesto pues la verdad no se pero bueno aquí va mi ultima transformación

GOKU COMENSO A TAMBALEAR TO EL PLANETA (CLARO IGUAL QUE ENLAS TRANSFORMACIONES PASADAS)

Goku:y este es el ssj DIOS

inuyasha:pues volviste casi a la normalidad

rini:pensamiento(que chico tan lindo)

rini:a mi megusto la ultima transformación

goku:gracias aunque esa transformación puede destruir la galaxia entera

ESTO DEJO SORPRENDIDO ATODOS

Kagome:bueno se esta haciendo de noche mi familia les encantar que ustedes 2 se queden bueno siquieren

Goku:si muchas gracias

Rini:si gracias

Kagome:bueno vámonos CONTINURA

Capitulo 2

El viaje a la época feudal

Goku:buenos días señora

Mama de kagome:buenos deia goku vaya eres el primero en levantarte

Goku:enserio mmm

LUEGO SUENA UNGRUÑIDO GRANDE

m. :que es eso dijo asustada

goku:no se asuste señora lo que pasa es que tengo hambre

m. :ha era eso ya te preparo de comer la verdad voy ha hacer una oya entera de sopa

goku:muchas gracias

LUEGO SE LEVANTO KAGOME CON INUYASHA

Kagome:buenos días mama ha hola goku

Goku:hola kagome hola inuyasha

Inuyasha:hm

LUEGO SE LEVANTO RINI

Rini:buenos días

Todos:buenos días

Inuyasha:bueno kagome tenemos que irnos

Kagome:si

Goku:ha donde van

Kagome:a un lugar por que quieren ir

Rini:si

Kagome:inuyasha tu que opinas

Inuyasha:me da igual

Kagome:espera un minuto ellos pueden atravesar el portal

Inuyasha:no lo se

Goku:que portal

Kagome:bueno tenemos que intentarlo vamos

Unos segundos después

Kagome:entren aquí goku agarra a rini de lamano

Goku:si

Rini:pensamiento(me agarro la mano) pensó sonrojada

Kagome:bueno salten

TODOS SALTARON Y GOKU NO SOLTO A RINI Y CALLERON AL LUGAR KAGOME Y INUYASHA CALLERON PARADO PERO GOKU Y RINI NO GOKU CALLO AVAJO Y RINI ENCIMA RINI ABRIOLOS OJOS Y VIO QUE ESTABA A PUNTO DE BESAR HA GOKU

Rini:goku lo lo lo siento

Goku:no importa por cierto estas bien

Rini:si porque preguntas

Goku:porque estas roja

CAIDA AL ESTILO ANIME

Inuyasha:bueno par de tortolos vámonos ya que donde están sango,shippo y miroku están lejos

Goku:oye inuyasha

Inuyasha:que

Goku:yo puedo yevarlos de inmediato

Kagome:enserio puedes dime que vas hacer

Goku:hare la teletrasportacion

Kagome/rini:¡QUEEEEEE!

Goku:asi es como lo oyeron bueno como sea pongan sus manos sobre mi…inuyasha que esperas

Inuyasha:no voy a hacer eso

Kagome:inuyasha aslo de una buena vez y ya si

Inuyasha:esta bien

Goku:bueno déjenme concentrarme un momento…

UNOS SEGUNDOS DESPUES

Inuyasha:ya no hare est

INUYASHA NO PUDO TERMINAR LA ORACION PORQUE DE LA NADA APARECIERON AL LADO DE SANGO,SHIPPO Y MIROKU

Miroku:llegaron con dos niños

Sango:si es cierto exelenxia

Shippo:es cierto con quienes llegaron

Kagome:hola ha todos les presento ha goku y rini

Goku/Rini:hola

Sango/shippo/miroku:hola encantados de conocerlos

Kagome:les dare una advertencia ha ustedes 3

Sango/shippo/miroku:cual

Kagome:no haga enfadar ha goku

Sango:porque

Kagome:ese niño tiene el poder destruir galaxias

Sango/shippo/miroku:!QUEEEEEEEE¡

Kagome asi es

Shenlong:GOKUUU PUEDES HOIRME

TODOS SE ALARMARON Y SE PREPARARON PARA PELIAR

Goku:eres tu shenlong

Shenlong:SIIII GOKU QUIERO DECIRTE QUE TENGAS CUIDADO

Goku:porque

Shenlong:GOKU BILLS EL DIOS DE LA DESTRUCCION IRA PORTI TEN CUIDADO LLEGAR EN 1 MES

GOKU ESTABA EN SHOCK

Goku: bi bi bills

Shenlong:SI GOKU QUE TENGAS SUERTE ADIOS

Goku:ha ha ha ha tengo que ponerme ha entrenar

Todos:porque

Goku:verán como escucharon bills es el DIOS de la destrucción

Rini:pero podras derrotarlo verdad

Goku:no

AHORA SI TODOS ESTAN ASUSTADO INCLUYENDO HA INUYASHA

Goku:lo siento amigos pero creo que no podre vencerlo

RINI LO ABRASO LLORANDO Y DIJO

Rini:no me importa yo se que tu puedes vi tus poderes como Hacian Tambalear el planeta entero yo se que tu puedes

Goku:esta bien rini hare lo que pueda

Rini:muchas gracias goku

Y LE DIO UN BESO

Goku:ri ri rini dijo sonrojado

Rini:calmate es solo un beso

Y ASI PASO EL TIEMPO GOKU Y RINI AYUDARON HA KAGOME;INUYASHA,SANGO,MIROKU Y SHIPPO Y MIENTRAS VIAJABAN GOKU ENTRENABAN

1 MES DESPUES

Shenlong:GOKU ME ESCUCHAS

Goku:si shenlong fuerte y claro

Shenlong:GOKU BILLS LLEGARA DENTRO UNA HORA ESPERO QUE ESTES LISTO TOMA ESTO

Goku:que es esto

Shenlong:GOKU SE QUE ESTAS AGOTADO ENTONCES COMETE UNA SEMILLA DEL HERMITAÑO TE DI 22 SEMILLAS UTILISALAS BIEN Y DERROTA A BILLS

Goku:si shenlong

EN EL PROXIMO CAP SERA

GOKU VS BILLS

LA BATALLA SUPREMA

NO SE LO PIERDAN


End file.
